


Aerial Accident

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Pentatonix au [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, I initially wrote this back in 2014, M/M, Pentatonix AU, also edited first chapter a bit, listening to Pentatonix gave me an idea, that was the only chapter I had at the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: An accident is Wheeljack's lab leaves the engineer and a certain bookworm as femmes, though mostly focuses on the bookworm.





	Aerial Accident

Skydive couldn't believe her luck as she walked to the Ark's nerve center. All she'd wanted to do was talk to Wheeljack to have the engineer's invention blow up in both their faces, turning the two into a femme. Not only that, but there were mechs staring at her, no matter what! It was then that Silverbolt walked by her, only to pause and turn to her.

"Skydive," Silverbolt called to her. She halted and turned to her commander. "Yes 'Bolt?" She did her best not to snap at him. "What happened to you?" Silverbolt asked and walked to the femme.

"Eh…I went to talk to Wheeljack," was the response. "Ah, I see," said the Aerialbot commander.The femme nodded. Placing an arm around her shoulders, Silverbolt brought her to the nerve center saying, "I think it's time we showed you to the other Aerialbots…and maybe the Protectobots as well." Silverbolt sent a message to the Protectobots via Teletraan 1 while Skydive pinged the other Aerialbots, both telling the designated group that there's something they need to see in nerve center. When the Protectobots got there, the first thing they saw was the Aerialbots, one of which was facing Teletraan 1 and seemed smaller than normal. The group of five walked to the Aerials. "What is it you want us to see?" Blades asked. "Well… something happened to Skydive when… she …went to talk to Wheeljack," Silverbolt said. "She?" Streetwise and Fireflight asked simultaneously. Touching her shoulder, Silverbolt let her know she could show them what happened. Slowly but surely, Skydive turned to the others. For a moment there was silence from the Protectobots and the three Aerialbots. Until Air Raid started laughing his aft off.

"I don't believe it! Skydive's a femme!" The Aerial managed to get out. However, Skydive has a hurt look on her faceplates, letting all but Air Raid know how she's feeling about the reaction of her fellow Aerial. "You're such a jerk!" Skydive said and ran to her room, coolant running down her faceplate. Either Slingshot or Blades smacked Air Raid upside the helm. "Idiot! You don't go around making fun of others like that," Blades spat out. "Especially if one's a femme," Silverbolt told him. "Femmes are more sensitive than mechs." "Hey, where'd Groove go?" First Aid piped up.  
\--  
Groove sat next to the upset Aerial.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he told her. "He probably didn't mean it." Skydive sighed through the coolant.

"You don't know that," She didn't look at him when she started speaking. "Air Raid's always finding something about me to pick on me about. It's like he doesn't care about me. And whatever he says, he means."

The small orange and white Protectobot placed a servo on Skydive's shoulder and she put her helm on his shoulder and arms around him, crying. What Skydive did caught the Protector off guard. Seeing as how he didn't have much of a choice, Groove hugged her and tried to calm her down. He could barely hear pedes approaching and two voices calling his designation over the femme crying on his shoulder.A bot entered the room and was about to call Groove's designation when he saw the Protectobot hugging the crying femme and comforting her. The mech indicated to the other that he found the Protectobot and the other came to the doorframe and peered inside. By the looks of it, one of the mechs at the door is a Protectobot while the other's an Aerialbot…not Air Raid though. Air Raid's being too much of a bitch to say he's sorry to Skydive. Streetwise climbed on the berth, sitting next to the two before joining in on the hugging. Fireflight joined in as well. It wasn't long before the other Protectobots and Aerialbots came as well and the two subgroups are now lying on the ground in a cuddle pile with Groove and Skydive at the very bottom. It had gotten dark and the Protectobots didn't want to leave so they stayed with the Aerialbots. When going to recharge, both Groove and Skydive told their commanders that they wanted to recharge with the other, just to make sure she's alright. After Silverbolt and Hot Spot said it was alright, the Aerial and the Protector smiled at each other and high-five. However, the two had kept their part of the bond blocked so the others wouldn't know their true feelings for the Aerialbot and the Protectobot. The other Protectobots slept in a pile in the Aerialbot's common room while the Aerialbots slept in their own separate rooms, one of which is being shared with a Protectobot. While the two groups were recharging, Skydive and Groove stayed up and talked quietly to each other. It wasn't long before Skydive slipped her servo into Groove's, earning a smile from the motorcycle. She then rested her helm on his shoulder saying quietly, "Thanks for being there Groove. I don't think anybot would've been able to comfort me the way you do."

"First Aid could do better," Groove stated quietly. "He's more of a pacifist than I am."

"But he's no you," Skydive giggled. "Plus, I've found I prefer talking to you over talking to First Aid for some reason."

"Well, that's a start," the steadfast pacifist whispered. Both the Aerial and the Protector look at each other and leaning forward, Groove meshed his lips with hers. She gladly returned it with a smile. The following morning, Air Raid onlined first and went to Skydive's room to say something only to find her recharging on Groove, who's also recharging.

"…What?" Was the first thing that came out of Air Raid's vocalizer. Apparently it was enough to wake up the mech and femme on the berth. Skydive blearily looked to the door to see Air Raid standing there. "Raider…" Skydive said, getting off the berth. "What are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you when I saw you recharging on that…Protectobot midget!" Air Raid almost shouted, servos clenching and being brought to his chest. "Yeah? Well, he understands me and actually cares about me. Unlike you, you sparkless nincompoop!" Skydive could feel her optics brimming with coolant again. That made Air Raid's optics widen in surprise. At that moment, Skydive knew she hit home with her statement. Air Raid's servos unclenched and flopped to his side, finally realizing what he'd been doing to the femme. "Oh Skydive! I'm so sorry!" The red and white Aerial said before throwing himself at Skydive to hug her. Skydive wasn't expecting this to happen. Her optics widened more than Air Raid's had. She opened her side of the Aerial bond and was hit with an overwhelming amount of emotions, especially from Air Raid, and not because he's right there hugging her. The other Aerialbots must've caught wind of what was going on because it didn't take long for Fireflight to show up and join in, followed shortly by Silverbolt and lastly, Slingshot. All this brought a smile to Skydive's faceplate. In the end, it was Air Raid that wiped away the coolant from her optics.Both she and Air Raid smiled at each other, her with electric blue optics and Air Raid with his baby blue optics. When the other Aerialbots pulled away, Groove came to stand by Skydive. Almost immediately, Skydive latched onto the Protectobot motorcycle, not that he cared. If anything, he welcomed it.

"This could take some getting used to," Silverbolt said. "What do you mean?" Skydive asked. "I mean you and Groove being together," Silverbolt said with a smile. "If you hurt her –" Air Raid started. "Bah! Keep your wings on, I wouldn't dream of it," Groove interrupted. "Good," Air Raid said. Groove smiled and the six of them left Skydive's room. A helm popped up when they went to the common room, four of the Aerialbots left to go to the rec. room. "Hey Groove, Skydive," First Aid's voice chimed. Two more helms popped up and a blue servo is placed on one of the helms, pulling the mech back down.

"Augh! Let go Hot Spot," came from the helo former. Giggling slightly, Groove said, "Hey Aid, Streets." "Hey guys," came from Skydive. Streetwise beamed at them and said, "Hey there!" The other Protectobots hadn't realized Groove had closed his bond to them until the motorcycle opened it. The small orange and white Protectobot was also flooded with emotions from the Protectobots, just as Skydive had been with the Aerialbots.

"So, how are you doing Skydive?" Streetwise couldn't help but ask. "Never been better, thanks to Groove," came Skydive's response. Both Streetwise and First Aid gave the thumbs up sign. She smiled and rested her helm on her lover's shoulder. As for Blades, he managed to get out of Hot Spot's grip and stood up… only to get knocked down by none other than Hot Spot.

"What are you doing Hot Spot?" First Aid asked and looked down at the blue, black, and red fire truck. Hot Spot looked at First Aid with smiling optics. "Just playing around with Blades." "It'd make me happy if you stopped!" Blades ground out. "OK fine," Hot Spot said to the helo. Looking to the helo, Streetwise said, "Does somebot need a hug?" Blades said but one word. "Yes." Streetwise complied, pulling the helo into a hug, which was returned. "I wish the Aerialbots were like you guys," Skydive said. "All we ever do is bitch at each other and are at each other's neck cables."


End file.
